You're all that I'm looking for
by To Wonderland
Summary: Isabella Swan, lo último que se había imaginado era que terminaría enamorandose de su hermanastro 'El sexy peligroso' Edward Cullen, cuando fue a esa cena para conocer al esposo de su madre, el guapo y millonario, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, pero esto no es algo que ella buscara, ¿O si?
1. ¿Destino o una patada en el trasero?

_1.- ¿Destino o una patada en el trasero?_

Mire el departamento en el que mamá vivía cuando se mudo, era lindo y espacioso, baje de mi Audi Quattro negro del año todas mis maletas, con ayuda de Matt mi hermano, me sentía en verdad molesta por todo lo ocurrido, en menos de dos años todo mi vida había cambiado, había perdido a Papá en combate, mamá nos había pedido que dejáramos Houston y nos mudáramos de Boston, porque no podía con los recuerdos de Papá a su lado, cosa que todos aceptamos mis seis hermanos y yo, sé que debe parecer un desastre tener seis hermanos, pero para mí estaba bien, cada uno tenía su esencia, Victoria de 22 años la mayor de todas era, alta, muy bonito cuerpo, tenía un rostro de muñeca al igual que mis demás hermanas, era poseedora de unos imponentes ojos cafés, casi llegándole al negro y con una melena ondulada pelirroja, era una persona llena de vida y alegría, en cambio Katrina;- Kate- de 21 años era una hermosa rubia de cuerpo perfecto, era un poco más baja que Victoria y ojos color miel, ella era una mujer que despertaba suspiros al pasar, era de una personalidad tranquila y llenaba de paz a cualquier persona con solo una sonrisa, mientras que los gemelos, Rosalie y Jasper de 19 años, esos rubios de ojos azules, parecían unos dioses, Rosalie era en una palabra PERFECTA, y cualquier intento por mejorar que cualquiera tuviera, sólo con acercarse ella se iba a la basura, era una persona muy impulsiva, y aguerrida, no dejaba que nadie la hiciera menos ni muchos menos a su familia. Jasper era muy guapo, y tenía muy buen cuerpo, pues a pesar de que no se ejercitaba tanto como Matt, tenía muy buen cuerpo, era quien brindaba las emociones, si él estaba feliz, desbordaba tal alegría que nos la compartía, pero cuando estaba molesto era mejor estar a kilómetros de distancia, quienes no lo conocían lo creían una persona tímida y reservada, después nos encontramos nosotros, los mellizos Matthew;- Matt- y Isabella;- Bella- de 18 años, Matt quien desde siempre había sido mi más grande apoyo, amo a mis hermanos, pero Matt era mi favorito, creo que el vínculo que formamos en el vientre de mamá, nos unía aún más, si bien físicamente no nos parecíamos en nada, él tiene el cabello negro, tez clara y los ojos verde mar y una estatura de 1.76, tiene un cuerpo "Escultural" gracias al ser el capitán y defensa del equipo de Lacrosse, una personalidad temida, para muchos él se veía como una persona de tener cuidado, en realidad el tomo el papel de padre cuando faltaba papá, siempre velando por todos en especial por mí y eso que solo soy cinco minutos menor que él, era muy carismático y completamente encantador con quien deseaba, mientras yo era de uno 1. 66 de cabello castaño ondulado a media espalda, ojos color marrón, y delgada, tez clara, no era nada espectacular a mi parecer pese a que mis hermanos cabe descartar que parecen modelos igual que mis padres insisten en que no me veo como en realidad soy, yo soy una persona tímida, y como baja autoestima, prefiero pasar el día entero leyendo un excitante libro a pasar una tarde en el centro comercial, o prefería ver una película a maquillarme, pero así era yo. Y por último y no por ello menos importante, Scarlett de 16 años, una pelirroja lacia, de ojos color grises, físicamente era idéntica a Kate, si le quitas claro está el cabello y los ojos, en todo lo demás eran idénticas, era una persona completamente sociable al igual que Rose, le encanta ser el centro de atención y todo lo que tenga que ver con la música.

Otra cosa que no tenía en común con mis hermanas, era la gimnasia, ellas eran porristas, Rosalie ha sido capitana desde que Victoria y Kate se fueron a la universidad, mientras que yo soy la capitana del equipo de natación y del el equipo que se hacía en invierno de Hockey femenil.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, nosotros habíamos cambiado desde la muerte de papá, somos muchísimo más unidos desde que mamá seis meses atrás tuvo que aceptar un trabajo en Oregón en uno de los hospitales privados más importantes del país y nos tuvimos que quedar solos, bueno con Lila nuestra nana, pues Kate y Victoria estaban en Yale, y mamá en Oregón. Pero ahora todo era un asco, todos a excepción de Vic y Kate nos mudaríamos a nada más y nada menos que a Oregón, me explico, el problema no es el mudarnos con mamá, sino que no solo sería con mamá, su nuevo marido del cual ni siquiera sabíamos que existía y los 5 hijos de este, mamá tenia casada tres meses y medio y hasta hace un mes nos habíamos enterado, por el amor de Dios eso no podía ser amor, mamá hace seis meses había comenzado a trabajar en Oregón y ya resulta que se casó y sin decirnos. Después de haber acomodado lo poco que traía en mi maleta de mano me recosté en el sofá con mi cabeza en las piernas de Matt, mamá había salido de emergencia, al parecer hubo un coche en un poblado cercano y mi mamá iría a ayudar a Soul Medical Center, no hace menos un día que estamos aquí, y mi mamá va a trabajar, ella siempre ha sido un ejemplo a seguir, y ella merece ser feliz por ello acepte venir a vivir a Oregón, pero era muy duro para mí todo esto.

Sentí un golpe en mi rostro, pues Rosalie me había arrojado un cojín a la cara.

- ¿Qué quieres Rosalie? - Pregunte un poco molesta.

- Hey nena- Hablo Victoria- Bájale a ese humor, que nadie te ha hecho nada, sólo te quería decir que no quiero que arruines esto.

- Vic...- Hablo Jasper.

- ¿Arruinar qué? - Pregunte a la defensiva interrumpiendo a Jasper, & sentándome en el sillón mirándola profundamente, sentí como todos mis hermanos me veían fijamente.

- La felicidad de mamá- Respondió Scarlett, desde la esquina de la habitación.- Entiendo que te duela todo esto... para todos lo es, pero mamá necesita rehacer su vida y no solo a ella, sino a todos nosotros, hace tanto que no la había mirado así de feliz y tranquila y todo por... él.- Dijo todos sabíamos su nombre, pero era un hecho que nadie está preparado para decirlo aún.

- Yo no quiero arruinar su felicidad- Respondí indignada.

- Scarlett, no se ha expresado bien, lo que todos queremos es que en verdad trates de conocerlo- Pidió Matt con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba rumbo a la cocina.

- ¿Conocerlo?- Reí sin gracias- Al parecer a todos se les ha olvidado el hecho que ya tenemos un papá, no necesitamos otro, no actúen como si esto estuviera bien, porque no lo está.- Reclame furiosa levantándome de la cama.

- A nadie se le ha olvidado ese hecho y nadie lo va a cambiar, papá está muerto, Bella, muerto- Grito entre lágrimas Kate- No has sido la única que ha sufrido, deja de creer eso, sabes porque mamá no nos lo dijo, por miedo, miedo a nuestra reacción, ella ha dado su vida por nosotros, pudo haber abortado a Victoria, se embarazo a los diecisiete, para cualquier otra persona hubiera sido esa una solución, pero para ella no, ella se quedó con nosotros cuando papá se iba a la guerra, ha estado siempre entera por y para nosotros, sabes que es lo que más me duele, que tuviera que ocultar su propia felicidad por la nuestra, ¡dime lo egoístas que hemos sido!- Termino de hablar, todos la mirábamos sorprendidos, ella era idéntica a mamá en su forma de ser, tranquila, dadivosa y nunca alzaba la voz, y ahora gritaba, ella tenía razón, era egoísta.

- Lo lamento tanto, yo me he encerrado en mi propio dolor y no he pensado en ustedes, perdónenme por ser tan egoísta, les juro pondré de mi parte- Sonreí avergonzada.

- Gracias mi vida- Sorprendida me di vuelta para mirar a mi mamá llorando desde la puerta, corrió a abrazarnos a Kate y a mí. Para después mis hermanos unirse.

- Ya basta de lágrimas no, tengo un lindo vestido esperando ser usado en mi maleta- Interrumpí, a lo que los demás asintieron, de poco en poco todos se retiraron a tomar sus maletas y dirigirse a las dos habitaciones que había en este.

- Te quiero mami- Dije con sinceridad antes de que mamá se retirara a su habitación junto con Scarlett.

- Y yo a ti mi cielo, más que a nada- Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

Me mire al espejo sonriente al ver mi reflejo, traía puesto un hermoso y elegante vestido color tinto, el cual era de escote en forma de corazón y cayendo flojo desde mi cintura hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas su color hacia que mi largo cabello castaño se viera más hermoso de lo normal, el cual se encontraba atado en una despreocupada recogido flojo, con algunos cabellos sueltos enmarcando mi rostro y haciendo que mi cuello luciera más blanco de lo normal, el cual llevaba una linda de plata, con un dije en forma de unas alas, Rose me había maquillado al natural, solamente un poco de maquillaje en los ojos de color negro, blush rosa pálido al igual que mis labios. Al sentir una mirada en mí, voltee y sonreí al ver a mis hermanos frente a mí, Matt al verme chiflo, mientras que Jasper besaba mi frente.

- Te ves hermosa, Bells- Alago- Dios Matt, tendremos que patear más traseros que antes, nuestras chicas son hermosas.- Sonrió, se veía simplemente guapo con ese traje negro Armani y esa camisa azul cielo, sin corbata.

- De eso ni te quepa duda, las Swan no están solas, vaya Bella si tan solo te creyeras lo hermosa que eres- Dijo mi hermano sentándose en la cama de mamá. Matt traía un hermoso traje Armani color gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, dándole un aspecto muy elegante.

- Matthew Swan Platt, será mejor que cuando salgamos ninguna arruga este en ese traje- Rosalie entrando a la habitación con un vestido entallado color negro el cual hacia lucir su espectacular cuerpo, su cabello lo traía suelto cayendo por su espalda.

- Y tu- Dijo señalando a Jasper- Toma esto- Le entrego una corbata azul marino con líneas transversales plateadas y a mi unas zapatillas de tacón color nude.

- Mamá nos espera en el auto- Entro Scarlett junto con Kate. Scarlett traía un vestido color rosa palo largo con escote de forma de corazón y los tirantes, mientras que Kate traía un vestido de seda entallado color azul cielo de manga larga hasta las rodillas.

Salimos todos de la casa y encontramos a mamá y Victoria la primera con un vestido palabra de honor lila y la segunda con un vestido color verde esmeralda largo.

Kate, Rose, Matt y yo, en su Camaro negro, mientras mamá, Jasper, Scarlett y Victoria en el lamborghini blanco de esta última, llegamos casi veinte minutos después al restaurant uno muy elegante he de decir, Rose y yo entramos del brazo de Matt, mientras Jasper llevaba a mamá. Mire al hombre que se levantó al ver a mamá y casi sentí que mi boca caía al suelo y no era la única mis hermanos estaban igual.

- Dios, ese sí que es un bombón, así hasta yo me casaba- Dijo Victoria mientras mamá y el Dios griego se acercaban.

- Vaya Esme, era verdad tus hijos son realmente guapos- Sonrió- Mucho gusto chicos, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, y ellos son mis hijos, Emmett, Alice, Vanessa- Emmett era altísimo y musculoso, traía un traje negro con una camisa rojo, Alice una pequeñita y menudita chica, poseedora de unos espectaculares ojos verde esmeralda idénticos a los de mamá, traía un hermoso vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta y una tira a la altura del brazo, simplemente elegante, tenía una sonrisa contagiosa, por último una chica de unos 17 años con un vestido color champagne palabra de honor, era poseedora de una cabellera cobriza y ojos color marrón, al contarlos me percate que dos de sus hijos faltaban, al parecer no quisieron venir.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran Annabeth y Edward? - Pregunto mamá luego de habernos presentado y haber pedido la cena.

- Annabeth y Edward tuvieron que regresarse a la casa, al bajar del auto se rompió, y Edward se ofreció a llevarla a cambiarse, volverán pronto- Sonrió Alice, quien efectivamente era muy divertida.

- Con permiso, ahora vuelvo- Me retire rumbo al baño.

Cuando salí del tocador me dirigí rumbo al jardín, necesitaba respirar, me sentía abrumada, y cansada pero no quería demostrarlo, sentí un carraspeo y cuando voltee me encontré con Matt.

- Me imagine que estarías aquí- Sonrió recargándose en el barandal- Aunque Katie aposto que habías huido, al igual que Vic, aunque ella dijo que corriste a casa por tus jeans y tus tenis- Rio y sin poder evitarlo yo también reí, amaba a mis hermanos, aunque estuvieran locos.

- Anda, vámonos, que muero de hambre y tal vez le tome la palabra a Vic, odio estas zapatillas, me van hacer caerme- Rezongue.

- Bella, como es posible que puedes estar en patines sobre hielo sin caerte y temas caerte con esas zapatillas- Se burló.

- Oh cállate, cara de pez- Le moleste.

- Linda visión- Alago Matt ignorando mi insulto, mire hacia donde el veía y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a la hermosa chica frente nosotros bajando de un volvo plateado del año con ayuda de un chico al cual no podía ver su rostro pero por su espalda completamente trabajada se veía que se ejercitaba seguido.

- Hey pervertido, ella tiene novio- Dije riendo, vaya que era muy bella, era rubia natural, se veía joven de edad, tenía unos imponentes ojos grises y un cuerpo con el que cualquiera mataría, vestía un elegante vestido color nude de manga larga, de la parte trasera la espalda al aire, y una enorme abertura en la pierna derecha la cual llegaba hasta medio muslo la cual dejaba apreciar unas zapatillas color caramelo, pero eso no fue lo que más envidie de ella sino su acompañante era completa e irrevocablemente el hombre más varonil y sexy que había conocido, su cabello cobrizo despeinado daba un aire demasiado sexy para su propio bien, vestía un traje gris con una camisa verde esmeralda la cual está abierta con los dos primeros botones dejando ver parte de su blanquecina piel, su camisa no hacía más que resaltar el color de sus ojos, los cuales eran del mismo color, trague en seco y más cuando miro hacia nuestra dirección agradecí completamente que Matt sostuviera mi brazo sino indudablemente hubiera caído, no podía dejar de mirarlo sus ojos eran como un imán para mí, y más cuando sonrió en nuestra dirección, con una sonrisa torcida, la cual de manera tonta le respondí, Dios este debe ser el paraíso, mordí mi labio inferior tratando de tranquilizar el sonrojo que indudablemente tendría tatuado en el rostro, ninguno de los dos despegaba la mirada del otro hasta que vi que Emmett llego a su lado y abrazo por los hombro a la hermosa rubia y le dijo algo, abrí los ojos como plato cuando todo cuadro a mi mente, ellos eran Annabeth y Edward Cullen, mis hermanastros, supe que también Matt lo sabía porque se tensó a mi lado. Vaya suerte que tenemos ese hermoso adonis era mi futuro hermanastro, ¡Gracias Dios! Pensé con sarcasmo si bien me hubiera encantado tenerlo en mi futuro pero no como mi hermanastro. Los tres hermanos Cullen miraron hacia nuestra dirección cuando Emmett, les confirmo algo.

- Este será una muy larga vida- Suspiro dramáticamente Matt.

- Ni que lo digas- Me lamente.

- Oh cariño estas aquí, quiero presentarles a Annabeth y Edward, ellos son los hijos de Carlisle- Bien, mamá confirmo lo que ya sabía- Ellos son mis hijos Bella y Matt- Mamá nos señaló respectivamente.

- Hola- Sonreí tratando de ignorar el rápido aleteo de mi corazón.

- Mucho gusto- Edward soltó un escueto saludo. Fruncí el ceño, que acaso no podía fingir mejor.

- Hola, es un honor conocerlos, nos ha hablado tanto Esme de ustedes, que parece que yo también los conozco- Sonrió mostrando su preciosa dentadura.

- Me encantaría decir lo mismo pero no sabíamos mucho en realidad- Bromeo Matt ayudándome a sentar, al igual que Edward hacia lo mismo con su hermana, ambos quedaron frente a nosotros en la mesa.

- Matt- Riño Vic, quien casi se atraganto con su vino. Pero Matt le dio una sonrisa arrebatadora haciendo así que ella solo volteara los ojos y siguiera hablando con mi hermana Kate& Alice y Vanessa Cullen.

- ...Hoy llego el camión de la mudanza, papá dijo que lo pusiéramos en el garaje, pues aún no sabemos cuáles habitaciones elegirán.- Hablo Alice, después de salir del restaurant y despedirnos, ya era pasada la media noche y mañana sería un muy largo día conoceríamos nuestro nuevo hogar y para mejor eso me estaban matando estos zapatos, la verdad podía ver porque mamá se había encariñado tan rápido con los Cullen, eran muy divertidos y buenas personas, había convivido con todos excepto casi con Edward y Annabeth, quienes sólo hablaban cuando se les hacia una pregunta directa, pero no los podía culpar estábamos igual Jasper, Matt y yo, pero ¿Era normal no?, es decir no es muy común conocer al chico de tus sueños quien por desgracia es el hijo del esposo de tu madre.

* * *

- ...Y nade desnuda en la Antártica porque me moría de calor, ¿A ti no te ha pasado, Bells?- Pregunto Scarlett en el auto.

- Am que decías, a si, a mi también me ocurrió- Dije sin saber que decir la verdad es que no me podía concentrar en la plática que tenían Rosalie, Matt y Scarlett.

- ¡Bella! Me estas ignorando, vaya que te gusto Cullen, pues tienes esa cara desde que lo viste.- Rio mi pelirroja hermana.

- ¡A mí no me gusto Edward!- Grite con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Yo no hablaba de él!- Soltó una carcajada enorme, Rose no podía respirar por el ataque de risa que le había dado, mientras que Matt, había dado un afrenon, y me vio por el retrovisor antes de comenzar a reírse.

- ¡No se rían! No es divertido- Me enoje.

- Si es sexy, pero tenebroso, es un sexy peligroso- Sonrió Rose- Es de esos tipos moja bragas.

- Rose- Gruño Matt.

- Oh vamos admítelo es sexy, viste su sonrisa torcida- Suspiro dramáticamente.- Pero Dios vieron los músculos y los adorable hoyuelos que se le hacen a Emmett cuando se ríe, ese chico es todo un bombón, y ese trasero- Alago Rose haciendo enojar a Matt.

- Rosalie, fuimos a conocer al esposo de mamá, no ha ver que tan buenos estaban sus hijos- Se burló.

- Si serás hipócrita, crees que no vi la cara de idiota que hiciste al ver a Annabeth y ver lo bien que le quedaba ese vestido, el cual mostraba su sexy pierna- Me burle, haciendo que él se sonrojara y bufara molesto.

- Tienes razón y es una idiotez ellos nos guste o no serán parte de nuestra familia, y no me quiero imaginar lo que mamá y Carlisle pensarían, y peor aún si las cosas entre nosotros no salen bien.- Sin decir más apago el auto y bajo de este rumbo a Kate quien al parecer había tomado más vino de lo pensado y se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero.

- Matt tiene razón esto es una estupidez, ellos son nuestros hermanastros- Acepto Rosalie bajando detrás de Scarlett, mis hermanos tenían razón no me podía gustar mi hermanastro, Edward Cullen y yo, nunca podríamos ser nada, no nunca teníamos todas las de perder. Aunque qué posibilidades hay de que él se fije en alguien como yo, lo más seguro es que ya tenga novia, y no me miro siquiera en toda la noche, aunque claro es imposible que se fije en mí._ Y mejor así._ Pensé, bajando del auto, vaya que está sería una muy larga vida, o por lo menos hasta que entre a Yale.

* * *

Ladys pensaba subirlos cápitulos en mi nueva cuenta, pero muchas me pidieron que la siguiera poniendo aquí asi que lo prometido es deuda, aquí es dejo el primer cápitulo, mañana subiré a If i lose you, i lose everythig,& pasado mañana aquí,y el viernes o sábado a más tardar a Revenge, a la cual ya le puse hoy el cápitulo nuevo.

_Dejenme un lindo Review, y díganme que les parecio!_


	2. ¿El inicio del fin?

_¿El inicio del fin?_

Me levante cerca de las siete de la mañana harta de estar tranquila en la cama, quite el brazo de Victoria de mi cintura, y bajé el pie de Rose, sentía que me asfixiaba, hoy había tenido que dormir con Rose, Vic& Kate en la cama King site de mamá, pero esta última yacía en el suelo abrazada a su almohada, sin hacer ningún ruido bajé de la cama y salí de la habitación, pase por la habitación de huéspedes en la que mamá y Scarlett dormían. Sonreí al ver como Scarlett se aferraba al cuerpo de mamá, y esta la tenía abrazada como cuando éramos pequeñas. Creí que todos estaban dormidos hasta que escuche la ducha& también escuche voces en la sala, cosa que me sorprendió pues en la sala sólo dormían Matt y Jasper, y uno de ellos se estaba bañando, debe ser la televisión me dije, por lo que bajé las escaleras sin importarme como estaba vestida sólo en mi camisón blanco con unas patitas de conejo en el aire del busto, y me avergoncé completamente al darme cuenta que Edward Cullen se encontraba hablando con Jasper, me di vuelta con rapidez creyendo que nadie se había dado cuenta de mi presencia cuando escuche esa hermosa voz aterciopelada.

- Buenos días, Isabella- Me quedé de piedra a medio escalón, sabía que no tenía que ser grosera con él sí quería llevar la fiesta en paz por lo que me gire a mirarlo.

- Cullen, ¿Que te trae aquí TAN temprano? - Dije remarcando el tan.

- Le decía a Jasper que papá me pidió que viniera por ustedes para ir a desayunar a casa y de pasó conocerla, pero veo que llegué en mal momento- Me miro con una sonrisa burlona. Él muy cabrón se estaba burlando de mí.

- En realidad sí, pero a quién le importa cierto- Dije molesta- Sí me permiten me iré a arreglar, con permiso.

- ¡Oye Swan!- Me llamó, conté hasta tres antes de girarme hacia él.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunté sin una pisca de humor.

- Linda pijama- Río al mirar la parte de atrás la cual en el área del trasero tenía una colita de conejo, mi puse completamente colorada, ¡Qué vergüenza! Con la poca dignidad que me quedaba me di media vuelta y camine de nuevo rumbo a las escaleras- Me encantan los conejos- Grito riendo.

- Vete a la mierda, Cullen- Grite molesta arrancándole una enorme y hermosa carcajada. ¿Dije hermosa? Quise decir estúpida.

Un cuarto de hora después bajé de nuevo bañada, cambiada y extrañamente maquillada, nada tiene que ver con el hecho de que Cullen esté aquí me dije, traía una blusa blanca de manga corta, unos jeans negros de pitito, una chaqueta azul marino al igual que un gorro y unas botas negras de tacón bajo.

Llegué sin hacer ruido a la cocina y tomé un poco de jugo.

- Buenos días cariño, ¿Cómo amanecía? - Pregunto mamá besando mi mejilla.

- Bien- Oh eso era hasta ver al sexy de Cullen, pensé.

- Me alegro, Oh por cierto Edward está aquí...- Hablo señalando el sofá donde está sentado hablando de Lacrosse con Matt.

- Vaya hola Lola- Sonrió una burlona salió de sus labios al verme, me sonroje al entender que él hacía referencia a Lola Bunny la conejita novia de Bugs Bunny, Matt nos miró confundido pero Edward negó riendo.

- Nada sólo que este idiota nunca ha visto a una chica en pijama.- Solté lanzándole dagas con los ojos.

- En eso te equivocas, Lindura, he visto más que eso, pero nunca una tan coqueta.

- Hijo de...- Me quedé callada al ver que mi mamá salía de la cocina, no me di cuenta en que momento Matt se había ido. Pero lo que sí pude fue aventarle un cojín directo en la cara.

- Edward cariño, hola- Sonrió mamá al ver a Edward y besar su mejilla.- Lamento no haber salido antes.- Se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, Esme, Bella es muy divertida.- Sonrió encantadoramente.

- Me alegro tanto que se lleven bien, ya casi nos vamos, pero...- Mamá función el ceño.- Edward, ya que Bella ya está lista y a falta de autos, ella y tú...- Pidió, abrí la boca para contestar, pero fui interrumpida por Edward.

- Será un placer Esme, vámonos Bella- Trate de negarme pero nadie me hacía caso por lo que resignada camine detrás de Edward después de tomar mi teléfono.

- Ponte esto que sí te pasa algo papá me matara- Dijo entregándome un casco.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Pregunté confundida.

- A eso se le llama casco, usualmente se pone en la cabeza, para así sí te caes evitar lesiones en la cabeza que te puedan dejar secuelas, pero al parecer contigo ya dejaron- Sin más se subió en su Ducati negra, dejándome sin habla, nunca me había subido a una moto, no de ese tipo y menos con alguien a quién no soporto- ¿Vienes o te piensas ir caminando? Son casi cincuenta kilómetros, pero he oído que el caminar te hace bien.

- ¿Te he dicho que eres un Idiota?- Pregunté mientras me subía, no pensaba abrazarlo, eso ni loca, ¿pero ahora de dónde? Pensé.

- Creo que ya- Río mientras me veía por el retrovisor acomodarme el casco, con el cual casi no podía escuchar. Y por ello no pude escuchar cuando me dijo que me agarrara, al acelerar sólo pude abrazarlo con fuerza, cerrar los ojos y soltar un grito, al estar tan cerca de él pude oler su perfume y al colocar mis manos en su pecho pude sentir su corazón latir con fuerza sobre la palma de mi mano.

No supe cuánto pasó hasta que Edward apagó el motor, sentía mis piernas como gelatina, y aún no me soltaba de él, ya no por el miedo sino porque en verdad estaba a gusto en esa posición, sentía que podía estar así para siempre hasta que tuvo que hablar.

- Oye cariño, sé que te gusto, pero que no es un acto muy desesperado el tocarme así- Abrí los ojos molesta al escucharlo antes de bajarme tan rápido que me sorprendió el no caerme.

- ¡Bella llegaste! - Grito Alice al verme, llegó corriendo antes de abrazarme.

- Hola Alice, Annabeth - Salude.

- ¡Hola Bella! Qué bueno que ya hayas llegado- Sonrió la rubia.

- Sí, porque queríamos mostrarte algo- Y sin más me jaló hacia la casa, detrás de nosotras venia.

- Bella, buenos días.- Saludo Carlisle cuando pasamos por el comedor.

- Buenos días, Carlisle- Salude, mientras reía negando con la cabeza.

- Mira, pero primero, ten este es para ti - Sonrió Annabeth entregándome un paquete envuelto, las mire extrañada y sonreí al ver una foto de todos nosotros la noche de ayer, en un lindo marco de plata.

- Muchas gracias chicas no sé qué decir.- Sonreí abiertamente.

- No necesitas decir nada, te queremos mostrar las habitaciones, tu por llegar antes escogerás primero- Y me sorprendí al ver las muchísimas habitaciones que eran, nos encontrábamos en el tercer piso.- Si eran cuatro pisos, y era gigantesca.- Escuche ruidos de carros y sonreí al ver a Nessie y Emmett jugando videojuegos, al vernos sonrieron y gritaron.

- ¡Hola Bella!- Para luego voltearse Nessie y al ganarle en la carrera a Emmett comenzar a reír mientras este le gritaba que era una tramposa y que quería la revancha, por lo que Alice y Annabeth, negaron con la cabeza antes de mostrarme el cuarto piso. Era muy espacioso ya que contaba con 5 cuartos, 3 recamaras, la biblioteca y un baño, y un balcón, camine hasta el, y les sonreí a las chicas, quieres me mostraron dos de las habitaciones, me gusto la última de ellas, era espaciosa y tenía un gran librero en ella, ambas sonrieron felices al ver mi elección.

- Annabeth, ¿Dónde dejaste mi brillo?- Grito Nessie desde el tercer piso, por lo que Annabeth se disculpó y se fue, Alice y yo nos quedamos platicando un poco, ella tenía su habitación en el segundo piso al igual que Emmett, mientras que Annabeth y Nessie en el tercer piso, por un momento quise saber sobre Edward pero mejor me quede callada.

- Enana, te habla Lindsay, dice que es importante- Grito Emmett. Alice se avergoncé por lo que negué y le reste importancia diciéndole que me quedaría aquí.- Ella me sonrió prometiéndome que volvería pronto. Me quede mirando desde el balcón el cual tenía una hermosa vista al lago, no supe cuánto tiempo me quede atrapada en su belleza cuando escuche un carraspeo, pensé que se trataba de las chicas por lo que me voltee y me sorprendí de ver a Edward con solo un pantalón negro a la cadera y todo su trabajado torso desnudo, el siguió secándose el cabello con la toalla que tenía en su cuello, no supe que decir, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, trate de decir algo, pero no tenía ni idea de que podría decir. El me miro antes de reír y decir.

- ¿Te gusta lo que veas, Swan?- Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona. No pude evitar sonrojarme no solo por la vergüenza de que me hubiera descubierto mirándolo sino por la humillación y el enojo que sentía.

- No mucho a decir verdad, vaya que esperaba otra cosa… no se mejor, ahora si me permites.- Dije volteándome, dejándolo sin que palabras. Sentía su mirada penetrante y molesta sobre mí antes de entrar a la habitación frente a la mía, y cerrar con un portazo. _Felicidades Bella, te has ganado a un enemigo en esta casa._

* * *

Llevamos casi tres semanas y media, viviendo con los Cullen y debo decir que me ha sorprendido de sobremanera el ver cómo nos llevábamos, Kate y Victoria, hablaban casi tres veces por semana, desde que dos semanas atrás se había regresado a Boston. Mi relación con casi todos los Cullen era perfecta, pero como en todo siempre ha una excepción y la mía era, Edward-Estúpido- Cullen. A quien tenía que verlo más que los demás ya que ambos éramos los únicos que dormían en el tercer piso, pues Kate y Victoria se quedarían en la tercera habitación que había en el piso cuando vinieran, pero todo el tiempo restante éramos solo nosotros dos.

Gruñí por vigésima vez al escuchar la música a todo lo que da, salir de la habitación de Edward, tenía que estudiar para no quedar como una estúpida cuando entrara a la escuela, por lo que me levante de mi cama, y camine con paso decidido hasta su habitación y la comencé a aporrear su puerta, y gruñí al escuchar que le había subido más de lo que creía posible, por lo que decidí abrir su habitación, a la cual era la única que nunca había entrado, abrí la puerta de su habitación y me sorprendió verlo con unos tapones para dormir en los oídos y leyendo un libro recostado en su cama con solo un pantalón ¿Qué no tenía camisetas o qué? Mientras él estaba muy tranquilo sin escuchar nada de su música, yo no podía concentrarme, él me miro con la ceja alzada, cuando apague el equipo de sonido y tome su IPod y su teléfono, los cuales estaban juntos, y sin decir más de mi media vuelta y camine rumbo a la tranquilidad de mi habitación, pero él me tomo del brazo antes de siquiera abrir esta. Lo mire molesta.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Eddie?- Pregunte remarcando la última palabra. El me miro con furia cuando escucho como lo llame.

- Sabes que odio que me llames así, Marie o tendría que decirte Lola.- Bien ahora fue mi turno de mirarlo con furia, odiaba que me llamara Marie o Lola. Como me llamaba desde que me vio con mi pijama.

- Vete a la mierda, Eddie.- Le dije soltándome de su agarre. Pero él fue más rápido como siempre y me puso contra la pared.

- Esto no se va a quedar así, Bella. Me las vas a pagar.- Susurro en mi oído haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera por completo, no sabía ni que decir, no podía decir de mirarlo, estábamos a unos centímetros, para que nuestros labios se juntaran, no podía pensar con claridad, por ello con todo el mi autocontrol que me quedaba, puse mis manos en su pecho desnudo, lo cual me hizo voltear a tener un escalofrió, y me atreví a mirarlo para ver su reacción, y a él también le había pasado lo mismo, pues cerro los ojos, por lo que sonreí al ver lo que lograba en él, por lo que sin pensar seguí haciendo él soltó un jadeo cuando acerque mi mano a su vientre bajo y mis labios a su oído.

- ¿Qué te pasa Eddie?- Dije con burla antes de escabullirme de entre sus brazos y caminar rumbo a mi habitación y cerrar con seguro, ¡Demonios, demonios! Pensé, ¿Acaso te volviste loco, Isabella? ¡Estuviste a punto de besarlo! ¡A él, a Cullen!

No salí en todo el día de la habitación, a decir verdad ni hambre tenia, no sabía que haría al verlo, al recordar lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas, cuando me di cuenta de que ya eran casi las diez, por lo que sabía que nadie iba a estar en casa, pues mamá y Carlisle estaban trabajando, y los chicos me habían invitado a ir al cine, pero había me negado excusándome que me dolía la cabeza, lo cual no era del todo mentira, decidí darme un baño caliente para poder despejarme, salí de manera sigilosa de mi habitación y comprobé que no estuviera prendida la luz de Edward, por lo que con toda tranquilidad baje por algo que comer y después de preparado un emparedado, subí de nuevo para bañarme, abrí el grifo del agua caliente para que la tina se comenzara a llenar, mientras fui a mi habitación, por mis audífonos y mi IPod, me desnude por completo antes de cerrarle al grifo y entrar a la tina, tenía casi quince minutos en ella, cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos provenientes desde de los pisos de abajo.

- ¿Chicos son ustedes?- Grite, pero nadie se escuchó.

Es mi imaginación me dije, así que me volví a relajar, pero de nuevo se empezó a escuchar ruido, ahora del tercer piso, por lo que trate de me levante de la tina y estaba a punto de ponerme mi bata de baño cuando la luz se fue, grite lo más fuerte que podía cuando los pasos se escucharon más cercanos, estaba subiendo por las escaleras, aun en la oscuridad, camine con cuidado de no caerme y me puse la bata a ciegas, entonces escuche un golpe sordo seguido de una maldición, para luego escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta del baño, tenía miedo, recordé la vez en que entraron a casa a robar, y yo estaba solo con Scarlett, y dure casi una hora escondida debajo del lavabo con una asustada Scarlett, había tenido tanto miedo aquella vez y ahora se repetía, pero esta vez sabía que si me quedaba en el baño me encontrarían más rápido por lo que abrí la puerta y corrí lo más rápido que pude rumbo a mi habitación, pero como siempre mi torpeza se hizo presente haciendo que cayera, me dolía mucho mi tobillo, pero no me importo y menos cuando alguien me tomo en brazos, patee lo más fuerte que pude, y golpe como papá me había enseñado, escuche como alguien se quejaba y me trate de poner de pie, cuando de nuevo la persona me tomo de los pies impidiéndome volver a patearlo.

- Joder Bella, te quieres calmar, soy yo.- Dijo la voz de Edward por lo que sentí que me nuevo la sangre volvía a circular por mi cuerpo.

- Eres un idiota, Edward. Me asustaste, ¿Esa era tu estúpida venganza? Asustarme a muerte.- No supe en que momento comencé a llorar.- Creí que alguien se había metido a la casa, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú?- Grite llorando.

- Perdón, estaba a punto de decirte cuando me asustaste al gritando del baño, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, y luego me golpeaste- Dijo.

- ¿Te hice daño?- Me preocupe, al ver que cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, pude ver a Edward sobándose la quijada y de su boca salía un hilito de sangre, me acerque a él, tratando de poder mirarlo mejor, a pesar de la oscuridad.- Discúlpame, es que escuche ruidos, luego fue la luz, y creí que alguien había entrado a la casa, y tuve miedo.- Me disculpe, con la manga de mi bata de baño comencé a limpiar la sangre que salía de su boca, él cerro los ojos al sentir como pasaba la tela por su piel lastimada. Sin saber por qué me acerque a él, él era como un imán para mí, pues entre más quería alejarme él encontraba una forma de estar cerca. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí su respiración sobre mí, e instintivamente me acerque lo más que podía a él. Cuando por fin pude sentir sus labios rozar con los míos, no pude evitar sonreí, y más cual él me tomo del cuello, impidiéndome separarme de él, ¡Como si quisiera! Pensé, puse mi mano en su hombre mientras la otra en su corazón, el cual era una réplica del mío, y lo bese, fue un beso demandante, feroz, ninguno de los dos quería perder, entreabrí mis labios cuando el delineo mi labio con la punta de su lengua, pidiéndome permiso, pero entonces, escuche un fuerte grito.

- ¡Bella, Edward! ¿Están en casa?- Grito Matt.

Edward suspiro, antes de separarse de mí y grito

- Estoy en mi cuarto, y Bella se está dando un baño.- Grito, yo me levante con rapidez, y corrí como pude de nuevo al baño, ignore el dolor que tenía en mi pie, y entre al baño cuando escuche a Matt subir por las escaleras, y la luz volvió, como por arte de magia, que oportuna pensé.

* * *

Edward POV.-

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Me reclame al ver entrar a Bella, al baño, ¡Con un demonio! Nos habíamos besado, sentí mi corazón latir como loco, primero nos peleábamos, y luego pasaba esto, lo mismo había ocurrido hacia unas horas, cuando ella entro a mi habitación, después de haber puesto la música lo más alto que podía porque sabía que eso la molestaría, y si ella no se hubiera ido, yo la habría besado sin importarme nada, y ahora llego a la casa, cuando la luz se va y luego escucho el grito de Bella, y temí que algo le hubiese pasado por eso corrí sin importarme que eran cuatro pisos y que me golpeaba contra todo. Y luego al verla tan asustada, tuve ganas de abrazarla y de susurrarle que todo estaría bien, y luego ella me limpia la sangre que me saco a causa de las patadas, vayas que ella pega fuerte, y tan pequeña y débil que se ve, para terminar besándonos, esto no estaba bien, me tenía que alejar de ella, con tan solo dos tres y media aquí, había fumado más de lo que lo había hecho en todos mis años para tratar de tranquilizarme, e incluso había estado con varias chicas tratando de alejar de mis pensamientos a esa molesta niña.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver a Matt subir, le explique de nuevo que Bella estaba en el baño pero el frunció el ceño al ver mi camisa algo mojada al igual que el piso, pero aun así solo frunció el ceño antes de asentir y bajar diciendo que en gran parte de la cuidad se había ido la ciudad por un corto que ya habían arreglado, por lo que solo asentí antes de irme a mi habitación, al entrar me quite la camisa y me senté en mi cama, esto estaba mal, muy mal, le había prometido poner de mi parte a papá y no planeaba arruinarlo solo por una de las chicas Swan.

Escuche unos quejidos después de unos minutos y salí a ver quién era aunque ya tenía una sospecha de quien se trataba, la ayude a pesar de lo que acababa de decir acerca de alejarme de ella lo más lejos posible, pero ella estaba lastimada, ¿Qué el ayudarla me hacía un idiota? A papá no le gustaría que ella estuviera lastimada y más cuando se enterase que yo pude ayudarla y no lo hice, por eso volví a mi habitación a tomar una pomada de mi mesa de noche que usaba cuando estaba lastimado después de una práctica de Futbol Americano, cuando a regañadientes Bella me dijo que se había lastimado al correr cuando la luz se había ido, cuando volvía su habitación sonreí al ver que tenía la misma pijama que vi el primer día, le coloque con mucho cuidado la pomada en su pie, con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero a decir verdad nadie había dicho nada de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera nos habíamos volteado a ver, cuando termine me levante del suelo y camine a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y antes de salir escuche llamarme.

- Gracias por todo, Edward. Buenas noches y que descanses.- Sonrió. Y yo también lo hice.

- Que descanses, Bunny.- Sonreí. Y ella sorprendentemente se rio al escucharla como la llame.

- Me agrada más Bunny, que Lola.- Dijo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, y yo lo único que pude decir fue, "A mí también, buenas noches"

Y volví a mi habitación y me dormí tratando de no pensar en nada de lo ocurrido hoy.

¡Chicas muchas gracias, por los Reviews, y los PM! Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, y gracias a aquellas que me dieron sus consejos, sin más solo querías agradecerlos, con Amor.

_Astoria Eaton Cullen_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN _**LINDO REVIEW**_ DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.

POSDATA:

_Muchas gracias a S& Melanie_


End file.
